


Wars (Behind My Face and Above My Throat)

by fobfantasia



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blurryface, Blurryface's voice is in bold, Hallucinations, Hearing Voices, Josh is only mentioned though, M/M, Schizophrenia, Songfic, Suicidal Thoughts, Synesthesia, Tyler can see Blurry, based on the song Migraine, because the concept of it is great, he basically distracts himself to stop voices, this was inspired by twenty_one_plants, tyler feels colors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:06:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4383920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fobfantasia/pseuds/fobfantasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blurryface is talking to Tyler, trying to get him to do bad things and Tyler tries to fight back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wars (Behind My Face and Above My Throat)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twenty_one_plants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twenty_one_plants/gifts).



> the idea of Blurryface as an actual character from Tyler's mind I got from twenty_one_plants, so this is for them.

_Am I the only one I know,_

He was pressing onto his temples, trying to force the feelings of green, pink, magenta, everything Josh was to fight the black hands and red eyes.

_Waging my wars behind my face and above my throat?_

"Get out, get out, get out!" He chanted, rocking back and forth.

Blurryface took Tyler's hands into his own, whispering, "it would be so much easier..."

_Shadows will scream that I'm alone._

He stood up, throwing his arms to his sides and rushing away. "I-I can't, just leave me alone..."

_I've got a migraine_

"I can't leave you alone, I'm you."

_And my pain will range from up, down, and sideways_

He reached for his phone and unlocked it, pushing through what felt like tugging and strumming at his brain and spinal cord.

_Thank God it's Friday_

Blurry chuckled and took Tyler's ukulele, strumming it slowly. Red, black.

"Are you going to show Josh how weak you are, that you can't handle a simple voice in your head?"

_'Cause Fridays will always be better than Sundays_

The boy paused, locking his phone and twirling it around nervously between his fingers. Blurry smirked.

_'Cause Sundays are my suicide days_

"You're worthless, weak, and he's wasting his time. You're too much of a wreck."

Tyler swallowed hard and whispered, "because of you."

Blurry growled, progressively getting more agitated. "I am you, I've told you that. Forgot to mention 'stupid'."

_I don't know why_

Red, black, white, pulling, pounding, cracking, yanking.

_They always seem so dismal;_

He forced himself to think of happy times with Josh, every happy second they spend together. Magenta with deep red around the edges.

_Thunderstorms, clouds, snow and a slight drizzle._

Blurryface flickered, approaching him and looking him in the eye, his red ones making Tyler tremble.

"This is for your own good; you want me to be quiet, right?"

_Whether it's the weather_

"Shut up, I don't need you-"

"Of course you need me," he took Tyler's hand in his, "who else would you talk to when you're all alone? And eventually, when Josh leaves you?"

_Or the ledges by my bed_

Tyler pulled his arm away, tugging at his hair to yank out the feeling of black hands inside his skull.

_Sometimes death seems better_

"God, help me..."

_Than the migraine in my head_

He tried tapping his fingers, punching at the shadow, but nothing worked. Yellow dipped in black. All he could think about was bridges above highways, bridges above rivers, rooftops, falling, falling, falling away.

_Am I the only one I know_

He wanted green again, pink from light finger touches. He was stuck, cornered by a black-red-white shadow figure, whispering a three letter black-brown-red word.

_Waging my wars behind my face and above my throat?_

He took his ukulele in his hands, feeling hopeless, plucking one string at a time.

_Shadows will scream that I'm alone._

He looked up at the stutter of Blurryface's figure, trying again with a strum.

_But I know,_

Another stutter. A drop of teal?

_We made it this far, kid._

Blurry growled at him, snatching the ukulele and dropping it to his feet.

_I am not as fine as I seem,_

"Don't you dare try to get rid of me," he growled, clenching his fists.

_Pardon me for yelling_

Tyler stood with a smirk, taking it again and strumming, singing, watching Blurryface flicker and shake.

_I'm telling you, green gardens_

In an attempt to fight back and dull out the sound, the shadow figure started pounding on the walls, punching them and growling.

_Are not what's growing in my psyche_

Blurry pulled out Tyler's keyboard from the closet, painted in negative colors than they were originally. White instead of black and black as white, blue replaced with dark, vengeful red.

_It's a different me_

Tyler paused, staring at the all-black fuzzy body smash the keys and felt them weaken his knees from his brain down.

_A difficult beast feasting on burnt down trees_

Tyler struggled to keep his fingers from holding on to the ukulele strings to tight, to keep them from getting cut on the board. He was turning back into a figure in his head's puppet, taken control.

_Freeze frame,_

He yanked out notebooks from drawers, lyrics be planned on showing Josh later, to fight Blurry.

_"Please let me paint a mental picture portrait, something you won't forget, it's all about my forehead and how it is a door that holds back contents that makes Pandora's box contents look non-violent."_

Something about the words made Blurryface nod in agreement, smirk with sharp teeth, like it was it's doing.

_"Behind my eyelids are islands of violence, my mind shipwrecked, this is the only land my mind could find, I did not know it was such a violent island-"_

**_"Full of tidal waves, suicidal-crazed lions"_ **

Blurry interrupted, adding more mental pictures to his head. Tyler continued, speeding on.

_"They're trying to eat me, blood running down their chin and I know that I could fight or I could let the lion win."_

He stops, Blurry not even flinching.

_I begin to assemble the weapons I could find 'cause_

Blurryface just hums, whispering the only way out of his game. Tyler kept shaking his head, pressing on his temples, remembering that Josh said,

**_"Sometimes to stay alive you gotta kill your mind"_**

Tyler cringed a bit, continuing to play.

_"Am I the only one I know, w_ _aging my wars behind my face and above my throat? S_ _hadows will scream that I'm alone, b_ _ut I know we've made it this far, kid."_

Blurry was glitching while the small, spasming boy was drumming onto the front of his ukulele with the pads of his fingertips, catching a rhythm he heard Josh playing with his sticks one day. He let the words flow, fighting the shadow figure with his thrashing.

_"And I will say that we should take a day to break away f_ _rom all the pain our brain has made, t_ _he game is not played alone._ _And I will say that we should take a moment and hold it, a_ _nd keep it frozen and know that li_ _fe has a hopeful undertone."_

Tyler was flinging his limbs around, flailing and spinning. Through the blur, there was no black shadow.

_And I will say that we should take a day to break away,_

He spun and spun until his head couldn't take it anymore.

_From all the pain our brain has made,_

He landed on his bed, continuing to sing, panting in exhaustion.

_The game is not played alone._

He blinked and for a second, he saw Blurryface in the corner.

_And I will say that we should take a moment and hold it,_

He blinked again, and the outline was gone.

_And keep it frozen and know that,_

He was okay, he was going to be okay.

_Life has a hopeful undertone._

Tyler found a way to shut off Blurry, through music.

_Am I the only one I know,_

Music that he poured his heart and soul into.

_Waging my wars behind my face and above my throat?_

Josh would be so proud, not one slip up during this takeover.

_Shadows will scream that I'm alone,_

Tyler couldn't hold back his largest smile, continuing to sing on his bed.

_But I know we've made it this far, kid._

He wanted to tell Josh, make his boyfriend extremely proud of him. He wanted to feel him hug him and smile into his neck.

_We've made it this far_

Tyler grabbed his phone, dialing Josh while singing.

_"We've made it this f..."_

He stopped himself from singing as soon as Josh picked up. Tyler couldn't hold back his smile when he whispered into the mouth piece.

"Hey Joshie, guess what I did today?"

**Author's Note:**

> I based this off of my head voices?? *shrinks into a ball*


End file.
